1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the category of motors, and more particularly to a structure for heat dissipation of motors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional structures for heat dissipation of a motor controller or end cover are cast aluminum pieces, on the bottom of which straight strip-shaped radiating ribs are disposed parallelly for heat dissipation purpose. A control chip is firmly attached to the inner surface of the motor controller. However, this kind of heat dissipation method has the following disadvantages: 1) the air can only flow in the direction parallel to the radiating ribs, resulting in slow heat dissipation and poor dissipation effects; 2) straight strip-shaped radiating ribs have low dissipation efficiency and a large number of materials are wasted leading to relatively high costs.